


The Grimm's Woge

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Season 3, Struggle, Woge, curtainfic, literaryfanfiction, red menace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he scrubs the dishes, Nick reflects on his abilities, his personality, and his obligations as a Grimm. A dropped scrubber and a conversation with Juliette sheds light on his situation, and suggests an answer to the age-old question: Do Grimms woge? Spoilers through "Red Menace." For LiteraryFanFiction. Theme: Struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm's Woge

The water is hot, and I feel like my blood’s running cold.

I don’t react. I never really have, I guess. It’s probably a good thing. Our reactions are what give us away to Wesen, so not reacting gives us the element of surprise.

The scrubber slips out of my hand, disappearing in the suds and the heat. For just a second I wish I could climb into the sink after it, go into the water and let it warm me up. Being wrist-deep in it isn’t helping much.

“You ok, Nick?” she asks.

“Yeah, I just dropped the scrubber thing.” I turn to her and smile, the most charming one I can manage, hoping my eyes don’t look dead. Then, still looking at her, I reach down, looking for something to keep wiping at the dishes with. I hear it hit the bottom of the sink and snatch it, and go back to scraping away sauce.

She turns back to the other side of the sink, lifting up a glass and filling it with water. Her lips pout just a little, the way she does when she’s suspicious. She’s always suspicious lately. I guess she’s right to be. “The mighty Grimm, outfoxed by a scrubby thing.”

I feel like flinching a little when she says fox, remembering the sight of her friend’s face changing before my eyes, but I don’t react.

“What, was it something I said?”

“No, no. I was just thinking about Alicia.” Inside, I breathe a little sigh of relief that the truth worked. Outside, of course, I don’t do anything. “There’s a good chance Joe probably has some kind of leverage on her. I mean, there’s money, you see that all the time… but these abusers, they use shame to control their partners. If she has some kind of secret, he might try to get her back by letting the cat out of the bag.”

Cat. Of course. Klaustreich.

“Nick? What is it?”

I guess I reacted.

“I was just thinking about that last case, with the Russian healer.”

“Right.” She leans into me a little. “The Kosh… koschei?”

“Right. He had all these secrets, and if he’d just been honest with us… we could have saved him. And he could have saved…”

She nods a little, turning back to the dishes. “Yeah, but I can’t blame these Wesen for being scared of working with the police… especially if one of them is a Grimm.”

“Yeah, and some people don’t take finding out their friends are monsters very well.”

She grins. “I guess we can’t all be like Hank and me, can we?”

So then I turn back to the sink and try not to react. “Hey, you didn’t take it so well, either. There’s a reason they’re supposed to keep it a secret.”

“Yeah. And I guess it is their secret to tell.”

Does Juliette know? Has she known all this time and not told me? 

I scrub the plate, and don’t react.


End file.
